The present invention relates to memory access, and more particularly, to methods and systems for improving access to memory devices.
Processors in today's PCs (and workstations, as well as cache, graphics subsystems, and high speed communications equipment, are demanding higher bandwidths and speeds from memory. Memory manufacturers have been responding by improving the access speeds for solid state memories. While memory manufacturers are making significant gains in both speed and bandwidth, there still remains a significant gap between the speed requirements of processors and the speed and bandwidths today's memories can provide.